


Love Kisses

by crieshavoc



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: -Ish, Canon Compliant, F/F, Gen, Helena's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crieshavoc/pseuds/crieshavoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena pov prompt: Helena overreacts after seeing Sarah and Cosima kiss for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr user punk-rock-science: "helena loves cosima. she really does. but when her sestra, sarah, starts getting all googly eyed over the woman with strangenice hairs, she can't help but feel protective. perhaps overly so when she catches them kissing for the first time."
> 
> Post-Clone Club dance party / Pre-Helena being kidnapped.

“Love Kisses”

 

                It is very quiet and dark. Sestra and brother-sestra and Kira and the copies are all asleep. Dreaming nice dreams. I like the quiet, but I do not like the dark. I cannot sleep. My dreams are not nice. I was asleep, but my dream was bad, so now I am wakeful. I explore brother-sestra’s home. It is dirty, even though the shrill copy cleaned it. It is messy and smells like paint and man sex. The colors brother-sestra paints are nice, though. I like them. I love him, because he is sestra’s brother. My brother. Felix brother.

                It is very quiet and dark. Sestra and Felix and Kira and shrew copy and strangenice hairs copy are all asleep. Brother is snoring. So is copy with bangs. Alison. Alison has a husband named Donnie who stood up to Rachel. Alison has children named Oscar and Gemma. They look different than us, but they are family, too. Children are precious. I made Alison show me pictures so I would know them. I cannot protect nephew Oscar and niece Gemma and brother-by-law Donnie if I do not know their faces. Donnie is fat. Oscar and Gemma have nice hairs, too. I close my eyes, trace my fingers in the air, pretend I am touching their faces. They are family and I will keep them safe for sestra Alison.

                It is very quiet and dark. Sarah and the copy – clone – sister with strangenice hairs are sleeping on Felix-brother’s bed. The sheets are deep red, like blood. I like them. The bed is big enough for the big men Felix kisses. They pay him for his kisses. Kisses should be for love, not for money, but sestra said not to say this to Felix. She said “mind your own business, meathead,” and I said, “don’t call me this.” I will listen to Sarah. Sarah knows what is best. Sarah is asleep with her arms around Cosima. Asleep in Felix’s man sex bed holding the clone who is scientist – like the swan man, but one of us – wrapped up tight in blood color blankets and bare arms.

                Cosima’s cough is very loud. Cough cough cough. Sarah is awake, she is whispering, she is rubbing Cosima’s back and kissing her face. Sestra looks scared. I am listening.

                “You’re okay, geek monkey, you’re alright. Yeah? Yeah, you’re jus’ fine, love,” Sarah kisses her strangenice hairs and hugs her.

                Cosima is my sister, too. We make a family, yeah? Cosima turns to Sarah – twin sestra – and kisses her on the lips. They kiss and kiss, so gentle and pretty. They are pretty. Sestra kisses? No. Big men kisses? No. Dirty Rachel – unfaithful Paul kisses? No. Nice kisses. Love kisses. Hmm.

                It is very quiet again. Cosima tries to stand from Felix’s big blood bed. Sestra wants to help. Cosima says, “I’ve got it, lion, I’m okay.” Cosima coughs. Sarah looks scared.

                “You stay, sestra. I help.” I uncurl from the floor, pat my babies in their cold, metal wheelie home. I hope they are okay in there. I walk across brother’s home in the dark. Sarah and scientist-sestra with strangenice hairs did not know I was awake. They are tense. I hold out my hand and Cosima takes it, puts her other hand on my arm, leans into me. She is not afraid. I love her for this. Even Sarah is still afraid, I think, sometimes, but not just _of_ me. Not anymore. Now some of her fear is _for_ me, and for now, that is okay. I will show them. I will help. I will keep Kira, Oscar, and Gemma safe from fish people and scientists. Unless the scientist is sestra-scientist. And Sarah says it is okay.

                I help Cosima cross the room to the bathroom. She is thirsty so I go to kitchen and get her water while she washes bloody lips. I stop, wondering if Sarah’s lips are bloody, too. I bring a knife from kitchen to bathroom. I hand Cosima water and show her knife.

                “Whoa, Helena,” Cosima coughs on the water.

                I frown, lowering the knife, shaking my head. Point to water.

                Cosima drinks, slowly, eyeing me and my knife.

                When she is not coughing, I say, “I saw you kiss my sestra. Twin-sestra. Sarah.” I raise the knife again. “They looked like nice kisses. Love kisses. Is that so?”

                Cosima nods, tense, eyes flickering between mine and knife. Her eyes have wings.

                I smile. I grin big. I nod. “I like you. You are nice, and warm, and you will be good to her, yes?”

                She snorts, like laughing but with your nose, and smiles back at me. She reaches out and pats my arm, ignores the knife now. “Yeah, sis, I’ll be good to her.”

                I nod again. “Good, this is good.” I take the empty glass. “I will get you more water sestra.”

                “And put the knife back, okay?” Cosima says, as much question as command. I like her. She knows what is right, too. Sarah will be happy and that is best.

                “Yes, Cosima,” I say and I do. I bring my scientist sister with the strangenice hairs more water and she thanks me. I help her back to our brother’s big, nice bed and help her into Sarah’s arms. Sarah smiles at me. Sarah’s smile is very pretty.

                I look over at Felix and Kira and sestra-Alison. They are snoring. I look over at my babies in their makeshift bed. They are okay. I curl up by Sarah and Cosima’s feet on the big bed. The blood color blankets are nice. I like them. I will tell brother tomorrow that I like them and that they are nice. Maybe I will tell him that he deserves love kisses, too, not just money kisses. Maybe Cosima will distract Sarah so I can. Maybe Alison will show me more pictures, of Oscar and Gemma and fat Donnie who stood up to Rachel.  In the morning I will hug Kira and eat her fingers and smile at my family. Right now it is very quiet and dark and warm and there is no coughing and that is good. Right now I will sleep and dream nice dreams because I am safe, here, with my family – and that is very good.


End file.
